24: The Official Magazine Issue 10
}} 24: The Official Magazine Issue 10 was the tenth issue published by Titan Magazines of the 24 Magazine. It features interviews with DB Woodside, Jude Ciccolella and others, along with other articles. Interviews DB Woodside The second Palmer President fills in the magazine on his role on 24. DB Woodside, who played the brother of David Palmer, Wayne, in Seasons 3, 5 and 6 describes his arc on the show. He mentions his dramatic opening in Season Six with Jack Bauer, and how Wayne worked with a terrorist in Season Six. On that matter, Woodside says that he didn't consider Assad to be a terrorist, because he was now embracing peace. He also talked about how he did not like his character as much in Season 6, and that it felt that a step away from the person created in Seasons 3 and 5. Rodney Charters 24's Director of Photography Rodney Charters has the next section in the magazine, revealing his job on the show: to make sure the visually mature camera shots that are on 24 are being used in the right capacity. He talks about what he sees as his greatest contribution day in and day out, when he officially joined 24, what keeps him coming to work every day and how the subject matter of 24 appeals to him. He mentions a scene that stand out to him - "If I were to think of moments that affected me, it would be the dramatic ones, like the killing ''Ryan Chappelle out in the rail yard". Jude Ciccolella The President's aide for four out of six seasons, Mike Novick is a character that has been around. Actor Jude Ciccolella chats to 24 magazine about the films he has been in in the past, why he likes 24, what he's doing now (apart from waiting for a call to come back to 24!), and how he would sum up his time on 24. Questions with... Louis Lombardi The actor who played Edgar Stiles fills the magazine in on what he has been doing since Season 5, Edgar's abilities with computers, his budding romance with Chloe O'Brian, his oddiest fan request ever, how he got into acting and twenty other questions! Features The Bomb Squad: 24's Best Explosions This month's feature article looks in depth into the best bombs and explosions that have gone off over the last six years. Complied by the special effects supervisors on the show, this article looks at the train crash in the premiere of Season Four, the bomb at CTU in Season Two, Season Three's helicopter explosion when Jack catches Steven Saunders, and the bus explosion in Downtown LA in the Season Six premiere, amongst others. 24 Things You Need To Know About Kiefer Sutherland 24 things to know about your friendly neighbourhood Bauer! From information on his twin sister Rachel, his full name, his marriages, his films, working with his father and what he's willing to do for 24, you will find it here! The article also fills readers in on 10 of his most memorable movies: this includes The Lost Boys, A Few Good Men, Flatliners, Phone Booth and The Sentinel. The article is accompanied by many pictures of the actor in photoshoots, award ceremonies and other television and movie roles. What a great guy! Extra * '''24 Intel:' Season Seven news and info on the internet spinoff Day Zero. * CTU Mailroom: Fans' queries and questions * CTU Files: Aaron Pierce * 24/Seven: Trivia and tidbits * The Day Job: Barb Siebertz talks to Mike Posey about his environmentally friendly job on the show * Classic Scene: David dumps Sherry: "Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am" Category:24: The Official Magazine issues